ReapTheChaos Sandbox 2
=Featured Article Project= *Category:Featured Article Templates *Category:Featured Articles *Mafia I - 5 (4) **Salieri Crime Family used in 26 **Tommy Angelo - used in 1 **Paulie - used in 31 **Lost Heaven - used in 10 *Mafia II - 9 **Joe Barbaro - used in 23 **Charlie's Service and Repair - used in 25 **Joe's Apartment - used in 29 **Cossack - used in 8 **Family Album - used in 28 **Marty Santorelli - used in 6 **The Story of Frankie Potts used in 9 **Swift Cola - used in 11 **Vangel's - used in 15 *Mafia III - 12 (10) **Lincoln Clay - used in 3 **Vito Scaletta - used in 2 **Bourbon City Blinder - used in 27 **Lincoln Clay Case Files - used in 5 **New Bordeaux Tribune - used in 7 **New Bordeaux Postcards - used in 13 **New Bordeaux Brochures - used in 14 **Eaglehurst Plantation - used in 16 **Baron Saturday's Fun Park - used in 17 **Mafia III Soundtrack - used in 18 *Applicable to all games - 5 **Mafia Series Timeline - used in 30 **Cultural References - used in 24 **Boss - used on 12 **Military - used in 4 **The Mafia - used in 20 Trivia Mafia (5) *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven character was assassinated in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - used in 8 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven character was friends with Mafia II's Frank Vinci? Click here to find out. - used in 6 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character raced in and won the 1932 Lost Heaven Grand Prix? Click here to find out. - used in 14 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia series building's name was inspired after a famous Hollywood Mafia film? Click here to find out. - used in 27 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia Series game involved a UFO sighting? Click here to find out. - used on 12 Mafia II (12) *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What real life person appeared as a character in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - Used in 23 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character was a master safe-cracker and counterfeiter? Click here to find out. - used in 25 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character prides himself on his likeness to actor Humphrey Bogart? Click here to find out. - used in 9 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' In what Mafia II DLC mission were you awarded a custom hot rod for winning a fist fight? Click here to find out. - used in 30 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Empire Bay landmark was modeled after Los Angeles City Hall? Click here to find out. - used in 10 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II voice actor has well over 600 acting credits to their name? Click here to find out. - used in 2 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character only appeared as a corpse in the game? Click here to find out. - used in 31 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character's nickname is "Rat Soap"? Click here to find out. - used in 3 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which British rock band inspire the name of a chapter in Mafia II? Click here to find out. - used in 26 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia series character was offered the position of caporegime if he killed Vito Scaletta? Click here to find out. - used in 17 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia II character earned a living as a strikebreaker at the Empire Bay docks back in 1916? Click here to find out. - used in 5 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What major league baseball team calls Empire Bay home? Click here to find out. - used in 29 Mafia III (9) *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia Series character has appeared in all three Mafia games? Click here to find out. - used in 24 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What is the signature alcoholic beverage of New Bordeaux? Click here to find out. - used in 1 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which Mafia series soundtrack musician died at the age of 26 when their plane crashed into a Wisconsin lake? Click here to find out. used in 11 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which New Bordeaux eatery did food columnist Bill Eakin say serves the most potent Bourbon City Blinder he's ever had? Click here to find out. - used in 15 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Empire Bay resident was Vito Scaletta corresponding with in code in the spring of 1967? Click here to find out. - used in 28 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What district of New Bordeaux does Lincoln Clay call home? Click here to find out. - used in 20 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Bayou Fantom legend involves a ship that was last seen navigating through its waters in the War of 1812? Click here to find out. - used in 13 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What song from the Mafia III soundtrack is reported to direct people to the location of the nearest bathroom? Click here to find out. - used in 4 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What nickname has New Bordeaux earned due to it's rich nightlife and party atmosphere? Click here to find out. - used in 16 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which New Bordeaux attraction is named after a Haitian Voodoo spirit? Click here to find out. - used in 7 *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What band from the Mafia III soundtrack chose their name after reading an article about Aboriginal Australians sleeping with dingoes? Click here to find out. - used in 18 *John Donovan *Duffy's Irish Pub *Agent Maguire *Johnny Cash, folsom prison #1 for the year 1968, country. *'Mafia Series Trivia:' Which song from the Mafia III soundtrack was the only one to make the top ten for the year the game takes place? Click here to find out. *'Mafia Series Trivia:' What Mafia III soundtrack musician is considered "The King of Rock and Roll"? Click here to find out. Mafia Series Trivia: '' Click here to find out.'' Template Article text goes here. '[[|'''Read more]] • [[:Category:Featured Articles|'Read other featured pages']]''' ---- Trivia text goes here. ---- Category:Featured Article Templates Note from Q&A's Andy Wilson https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1167368139949977/ Haden Blackman https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1168111363208988/ Matthias Worch https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1168718129814978/ Bill Harms https://www.facebook.com/mafiagame/videos/1171182589568532/ Category:Featured Article Placeholder Category:Site Administration